


Pieces of me

by ladyelfriede



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelfriede/pseuds/ladyelfriede
Summary: Traveling together with the Hunter, Maria discovers the doll in the Old Hunter's Workshop and has many questions. When she finally gets her answers, she's not quite sure what to do with them. Warning for implied sexual content.





	

Looking back, It perhaps hadn’t been the brightest idea to bring Maria to the Old Hunter’s Workshop. The hunter studied her companion, who seemed frozen as she stood in front of the life-sized doll that was resting on the floor, the soft wind moving its pale locks of hair. Whether Gehrman had used actual human hair for his doll or whether it was just a fabrication, the hunter could not say. Knowing how far his mania appeared to go, it wouldn’t surprise her if they turned out to be real. She had already felt wary when Maria had asked her if she could accompany her to the workshop for this very reason; she understood Maria’s desire to see the place that she once called home, but at the same time felt a strong need to protect Maria from discovering Gehrman’s obsessive feelings. Eventually the hunter had agreed, realizing that there would most probably come a day where she would be forced to explain the existence of the Plain Doll. Finding her belongings neatly stored away in a cabinet had been one thing, but discovering a doll that was almost a perfect replica of her own liking had Maria astounded. The hunter explained, feeling that her friend deserved an answer.

Maria was quiet after the hunter confessed everything, but not for long. Her shoulders started shaking, her hands balling into fists so tightly the hunter could hear the leather of the gloves crack. Before the hunter could ask whether it better they leave, Maria lifted the doll off the floor, grabbing it tightly by the back of its head. The hunter let out a soft yelp of surprise as Maria forcefully slammed the doll’s face into the wall, the porcelain cracking and its shattered pieces falling to the floor. Maria continued to slam the object of her agony into the wall, each strike accompanied with a shout of rage. When the face had been obliterated completely, Maria moved onto the doll’s limbs. Using her bare hands she pulled off the doll’s left arm, tearing it from the mechanism that kept it attached to the torso. The hunter watched as Maria disassembled the doll piece by piece, shouting what the hunter assumed were profanities in a language she herself did not comprehend. When there was nothing left of the doll but loose parts, Maria halted her assault, her shoulder still shaking vigorously. The hunter approached her companion carefully, putting one hand on Maria’s arm in an attempt to turn her around.

“Would you like to leave?”, the hunter asked, taking Maria’s hand into her own, her thumb running gently over the top of Maria’s gloved hand. Maria looked at her, her pale blue eyes harsh and still filled with a primal rage. Faster than the hunter could respond, Maria tore her hand from the younger woman’s grasp, instead grabbing her tightly at her waist and slamming her clumsily into the back of the desk the doll had originally been seated next to. The hunter gasped in pain and surprise before Maria moved over her, pushing all objects that still remained on the old wooden desk aside. Maria’s weight against her made the hunter stumble, falling back onto the desk, her small height lifting her feet off the ground. Maria once more hovered over her, her soft lips meetings the hunter’s chapped ones in a bruising kiss. The hunter’s eyes widened, not getting any time to respond as Maria tore impatiently at the buttons of her waistcoat, her other hand removing the ribbon that held the hunter’s long red locks together. Maria’s continuous rough kisses made it hard for the hunter to voice her thoughts, making use of the moment when Maria’s lips moved to her neck.

“Should we really be doing this here?”  
“I want him to pay, I want him to know”, was all Maria muttered against her skin. The hunter did not object to the act itself, they had done this many a time before. Maria then moved back, a concerned look on her face.

“Do you want me to stop?”

The hunter hesitated slightly, and then shook her head. She raised an eyebrow as her mouth formed into a grin. “No, you’re right. Let’s be petty and do this right on his desk.” The hunter could hardly finish her sentence before Maria kissed her again with rekindled vigour. The other woman did not seem to slow down in any way, only relaxing once both of them lay across Gehrman’s old desk, their clothes scattered all over the workshop and their bodies covered in sweat. Maria’s face was buried into the hunter’s neck, the hunter’s arms wrapped tightly around Maria’s torso. A complete silence filled the room, only interrupted when Maria’s soft pants turned into sobs. The hunter moved one hand into Maria’s hair, gently running her fingers through the long blond locks, her other hand rubbing in circles on Maria’s back. Maria’s temper was familiar to her, and she had discovered it was often best to let her empty out her rage. But this wasn’t just anger, it was sadness, grief, hurt. Gehrman had been her mentor for years, the one person she had always felt she could turn to. The hunter did not know for how long they remained there, whether it were minutes or perhaps an hour, the heat of Maria’s body keeping her warm.

“We should probably return”, Maria whispered into the hunter’s neck.  
“Hmm”, the hunter hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Maria’s forehead.

The two women got dressed, the hunter noticing Maria’s hands shaking as she tried to close the buttons of her white shirt. She let out a sigh of frustration, the hunter moving towards her. Maria smiled lightly as the hunter gently pushed her hands away and buttoned her shirt up in Maria’s stead. Once fully dressed, Maria took a hold of the hunter’s hand, their eyes meeting. The look in Maria’s eyes was distressed yet pleading, her voice shaking and trembling as she made one final request.

“I want to…I want to burn it. All of it.”  
“Alright, let’s do it.”

Gathering the loose parts of the doll proved not too difficult, the hunter placing them together outside of the workshop and sprinkling them with oil urn. She then lit a small torch, holding the handle out to Maria.

“Would you like to?”  
“Yes…thank you.”

Maria bent down slowly; flinging the torch into the pile of rubbish that had once been the doll. A large flame shot up, making Maria take a step backwards on instinct. As they watched the flames lay waste to the remaining bits of Gehrman’s creation, Maria laced her fingers together with the hunter’s, sparing her a gentle smile.

“Thank you, my dear. I’m sorry about earlier, I felt so…betrayed, disgusted.”  
“There’s no need to apologize Maria, I understand. Shall we head back to the chapel and rest for a bit?”  
“I could use some sleep, I feel exhausted.”  
“Alright, we’ll sleep for a bit, but only if we can spoon.”  
“Heh, now that’s a compromise I’m willing to make.”

Maria moved up their entwined hands, pressing a kiss to the hunter’s hand.

“I love you, my dear.”  
“I love you too, Maria.”

They watched in silence until the flames died. And more so than merely the flames, also died a part of Maria’s memories. Yet, with the hunter by her side she was sure she would make new, even happier ones. And for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended to post some more fics earlier, but life happened so ye :/ I'm not entirely happy with how some of the sentences flow, but I'll gladly take some feedback!


End file.
